New Neighbours  A Charlie and Alex fanfiction
by hoolyrobotdinosaur
Summary: NOT A CHERIMON! When Lily moves to London, two famous YouTubers are the last thing she expects on her doorstep, but that's exactly what she gets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I pushed the key into the lock of my new house. It was huge, and surprisingly cheap for this area of London. Four floors, three bedrooms, it had everything a girl could want. Except maybe Matt Smith. But that can be changed, I thought to myself, picturing the cardboard cut-outs you could buy from the shop near my old home. I wonder where you can get them round here? I pushed the door shut behind me, to be greeted by some unevenly stacked boxes in the hallway that had been left by the removals men. It looked like I would have to sort this lot out before I could even sit down. I threw my bag into the nearest room, regretting it as soon as I had done it, hearing my phone slide out and across the tiled kitchen floor. Oh well, it was done now, and I couldn't assess the damage until I had cleared a path.

After a few hours of emptying boxes and putting the contents in their appropriate room, there came a knock at the door. Who could that be? I hadn't even given my best friends my new address yet..

I opened the door, to be greeted by a pair of unbelievably skinny twenty year olds, one wearing a 'Chocolate Rain' t-shirt and the other an amazingly crazy pair of monotone jeans. Charlie McDonnell and Alex Day were standing in my doorway.

'Hi there, we're your new neighbours! I'm Cha-'

'I know who you are..' I stuttered, still in shock that these perfect human beings were at MY new doorframe. 'Sorry, that probably sounded horrible. I'm Lily.' I said, trying to conceal the huge smile on my face as I offered a hand to the two twenty-somethings. They took it gladly, and I motioned for them to come in. I had just about cleared a path to the kitchen and living room, and luckily I had had the forethought to bring some food with me.

'Tea?' I offered. 'How do you like it?'

Charlie smiled at the offer of this delicious beverage.

'White, two sugars please' said Charlie, his eyes never leaving my own, at the same time nudging Alex in the arm to make him answer. Alex, who had been staring at my multi-coloured hair, got the hint.

'Oh! Same please.' He smiled that wide smile that had enticed so many into his bedroom, changing the weight under his feet in a manner that made him seem uncomfortable.

'Do you two want to go through to the living room? I think I have some old Doctor Who DVDs to keep me entertained until the aerial is set up. They're on the TV stand.' I said, pouring the water into the kettle.

I took the three cups of tea through to the living room. They were watching one of the older ones from Christopher Eccleston's time. I sat in between them, as they had left a space on my small three-seater sofa, and I naturally leant into Charlie as I sat down. I tried not to show that my internal dialogue was screaming with joy, as he had been the subject of a very powerful crush for some time now. I was even planning to go to Summer in the City just to meet him, but that wasn't necessary any more.

Soon Charlie put his arm around my shoulders, and my heart rate must have leapt up past healthy. I settled further into his grip, and was soon aware of Alex leaving, and Charlie saying he would stay. It was past 10pm now, and I was tired after all that hard work. I felt myself drifting, and fell asleep in Charlie's protective arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up and I was laying on top of Charlie on the sofa. He had pulled me even tighter into his chest, and his face was leant into my hair. I was quite a bit shorter than him, and my feet didn't even reach his, but it still felt so natural. I couldn't bear to move, I just wanted to lay with him forever, but an urge to pee wasn't going to let me. I tried to manoeuvre my way out of his tight grip without disturbing him, but I soon saw that that wasn't going to happen. I felt so bad doing this but it had to be done. I gently wiggled his arm slightly, the very little fat he had jiggling on his upper arm. His eyelids fluttered open, a cute smile flooding across his face as he realised where he was.

'This is nice n'all, but I really need to get up.' I said to him, trying to look him in the eye from my awkward position. He loosened his arms enough for me to get out of them, and I jogged to the bathroom. I cleaned myself up, and then opened the door to find Charlie standing right outside.

'I guess I'm not the only one who needs to pee as soon as they get up' I said, smiling at him so he knew I was just trying to lighten the mood. He returned my smile then disappeared into the room I had just vacated. I decided to use the time I had alone to make toast. I wasn't a very proficient cook but toast is easy when all you have to do is find the toaster.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, his face lighting up when he saw the food on the table.

'I thought I could smell toast!' He grabbed a piece from my plate before I could say 'Oi' and sat at the stool across from me. I nibbled at my toast while he ripped at his like a hungry wolf, making me giggle at the sight. Our eyes met, and we shared a moment between us, so amazing yet so indescribable at the same time. The clock on the wall caught his eye, and he jumped up with a start, crumbs flying off his face.

'Oh crap! We're recording part of the new Chameleon Circuit album.. I've got five minutes. I better go, Lily.' He apologised, his lips curling round my name as he said it like it was the most beautiful word you could ever imagine. 'I'll come back over when we're done, help you with some boxes and things, I see you still have quite a lot to do. I'm just across the street, number 47, if you want to come over at any time. Just make sure you knock. We might be in the middle of recording something, and a knock is easier to edit out than Alex running to the door behind me shouting "Charlie! Door!"' He chuckled in that way which is so adorable, and walked to the front door. I rushed behind him to see him out. He stopped me in the hallway and gave me a big hug, so tight I thought one of my ribs would pop, and then proceeded to leave my house. 'See ya around, Lily'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I lay in bed, straining to hear the music from across the road. The new album sounded awesome. I could hear Charlie singing, in his distinctive voice. Something about fezzes. I know what's on my Christmas list. I decided to do some more unpacking. It was still only 11am and I needed to do something, even if it involved emptying boxes of my stuff into all my rooms.

Soon it was lunchtime, and Charlie still hadn't finished with the band. I decided to make myself some fishcustard, seeing as fish fingers and custard were the only foodstuffs that were accessible to me at the minute, and if Charlie came over he would probably join in. Only when I was halfway through the plate did I notice that the music from across the road had stopped. Sure enough, there came a knock at the door.

'Coming!' I shouted thickly through a mouthful of fishy custard. I opened the door to see Charlie standing there with a vase and some flowers in his hands.

'They're fake' he said, seeing the worried look on my face. I was terrible at looking after flowers. 'I bought them to make the house look a bit nicer, ours was really bare.' He looked behind me to see that there was only one box of stuff left to clear out. 'I'll help you with that in a minute.' He smiled and asked if he could come in with a motion of his head. I nodded, as I didn't want to spray fishcustard all over his beautiful face.

We walked through to the kitchen, where he saw my half eaten plate on the counter.

'May I?' He asked, smiling at me in the way that makes me go weak at the knees.

'Of course' I replied, just swallowing the last bit of fish finger from my mouth. I took a seat next to him, and turned around just in time to see him lifting a piece to my mouth. 'I'm okay thanks Charlie' I said in a hurried tone.

'Well why did you make so much if you weren't planning on eating it?' And with that, the fish, along with Charlie's finger, was in my mouth. I shut my mouth slightly too quickly, catching his finger.

'Ouch! Lily bit me!' Charlie moaned, making us fall about in laughter, absentmindedly knocking the fishcustard to the floor with a clatter. We caught each other's gaze, giggling as his eyes wandered down my face to my lips. I found mine doing the same, and soon I pulled him to my face, both of us standing. We embraced each other, his hands running through my bright hair, mine holding onto his back for dear life. We broke apart, and I led him to my bedroom. We sunk onto the bed, me laying on top of him. His hands grew more adventurous as we kissed, feeling up the back of my 'Pizza John' shirt, and then one sneaked to the front, into my bra. I inhaled sharply as he felt up my breast, feeling his tumescence, even through his jeans.

All of a sudden his phone started ringing. His ringtone was 'Forever Yours', just another thing we had in common. We sprang apart, Charlie grabbed his phone and went to talk downstairs. I followed him, but kept my distance so that I didn't overhear anything that I wasn't supposed to. He took the phone away from his ear, touching the red 'hang up' icon on the screen. From the flash of the caller ID I saw it was Alex.

'Gotta go.' Said Charlie, looking crestfallen. 'Alex needs me to help move some of his stuff upstairs, we only moved in about a week ago, and the little measly arms of his just can't seem to lift the big heavy guitars!' he said, mocking his friend. He pulled me into another kiss, this one more needy than the last, but stopped himself before we got too carried away. 'You've got some fishcustard to clear up', he said with one last cheeky smile, before he walked across the road to his front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day went so slowly it was unreal. The minutes crawled by, and I decided to make myself productive. The smallest room, I had decided, was to become my art studio. There was room for a stereo and an easel, and that was pretty much all I needed most of the time. I found the stereo in a box in my room, and took it to the studio. The easel was already in there, as it had had to be transported separately, as it was too big to fit in the van with all my other stuff. I plugged the stereo in, pressed play, and listened to the first thing that happened to be in there, which was my 'This is Me' CD. I got my laptop, and brought up a picture of Charlie. I was going to paint him.

The hours passed while I painted that exquisite face. I spent extra care when I was painting his hair and his mole, as they are the most distinctive things about him apart from his smile. At around half 5 there was a knock at the door. That was when I realised that I hadn't eaten anything for the whole day. I grabbed some crisps out of the crisp box and opened the door, just as I noticed you can see into the studio from the door.

'Hi Charlie!' I said, as a familiar be-moled face greeted me.

'Hey Lily.' He glanced behind me and I knew he had seen it. The music was still playing in the studio, and it was on 'A Song About Love'. I had been painting his face while he was singing about love. This wasn't suspicious at all. 'What's that? Is that.. Is that me? And that's my music.. I didn't realise you were that much of a fangirl.' He said with a small chuckle, his eyes lighting up with mild disbelief. 'Let me have a look then.' He said, pushing past me.

'It's amazing!' he exclaimed with a huge smile on his face, betraying his dimples to me for the first time in person. 'I can't wait to see it when it's finished.' His eyes moved to the rather large patch of TARDIS blue in my hair. 'I was gonna ask you about that, is it TARDIS blue on purpose?'

'Of course!' I replied with a smirk, pulling Charlie in to me. I looked into his sky blue eyes, his locking onto mine.

'Well I think it's beautiful. You're beautiful, Lily.' Charlie said, his face beaming with adoration. He knows that I don't think it myself. I hate how I look, it's why I change it so often. I'm fat, short, the opposite of Charlie, who is, gorgeous. If there was a male version of beautiful, then that would be him. I kicked the door shut, and pulled him into the beanbag in the corner. We sat like that, looking into each other's eyes for ages, it must have been nearly half an hour, when he finally pulled my face towards his and our lips met. We kissed for what felt like hours, losing ourselves in each other's passion. Soon it reached a natural end and we just lay there in each other's embrace. Our arms were intertwined on the beanbag, nestled in the tiny space between us.

'Lily.' Charlie spoke softly but seriously, and I turned my face so it was perfectly in line with his. He looked from eye to eye and smiled as he said, 'I've never felt this way about anyone before. I think.. I think I love you Lily.' He looked as though a huge weight had been lifted off his chest, and allowed a wide smile to appear on his face.

'I love you too Charlie. I thought it was just my fangirl crush, but I don't know what I would do without you now.' He glanced at his phone, checking the time.

'Oh crap, I better go. It's half four, and I don't know about you, but I haven't eaten anything today.'

'Well that's okay, I haven't eaten anything either. Do you want to go out somewhere? I probably won't have enough money for the both of us though..' I said this sheepishly, I didn't want to seem like I was exploiting his YouTube fortune.

'You know what Lily? That sounds perfect. Don't bother bringing any money, its fine. I'll just go home and get changed, come over in about half an hour?' His face contorted to this beautiful expression somewhere between joyful and enquiring.

'That sounds just amazing.' I said as we stood up and began walking towards the front door. 'See you in 30!' I smiled and he took me in his arms for one last embrace.

'I love you.' He whispered into my ear as he stepped out of the front door into the road. Then it hit him. The van. Speeding in a 30, he didn't have time to stop when Charlie walked into the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'No!' I screamed. The van driver stopped, getting out of the car. 'Call an ambulance!' I screamed at him. I guessed Alex would be in their house so I ran across the road. By the time I got there the door had already opened and he was stepping outside in his black and white jeans and top. By this time tears were already streaming down my face and I could hardly explain to Alex what had happened. 'Charlie got hit.. by that van.. Alex do something please..' I could hardly breathe and I was panicking badly.

'Go inside. I'll stay with Charlie' Alex said, trying to comfort me. 'It won't be good for him if he sees you like this.'

'But what if the ambulance comes and he doesn't get to see me again?' I practically screamed at Alex, he must think that there's something wrong with me.

'Fine, just clean yourself up. Our house is the same layout as yours, just mirrored. Come out when you're calm enough that it won't upset him.' And with that he ran over to where Charlie was laying in the road.

I walked into their house, a carbon copy of my own. I washed my face in the downstairs washroom and then just took some deep breaths, trying to stop the tears. I walked slowly back outside to where Charlie lay in the road, the ambulance just rounding the corner.

'Lily…' He groaned, clearly a lot of effort for him to speak, let alone open his eyes.

'I'm here Charlie. I will always be here.' I took his hand, trying not to look at the blood on the floor next to him. The paramedics made me move while they put him on the stretcher.

'Please, let me come with him. I'm his girlfriend, he needs me.' It sounds so weird saying it out loud. I plead with them, and they finally concede and let me stay in the back with him. I hold his hand for the whole journey, reassuring him that I'm there. I run alongside the stretcher when we get to Accident and Emergency, but the paramedics stop me when we get inside.

'Wait here.' Says a nurse. She can't have been much older than me, 22 at the most. 'I'll tell you any developments.' With this she started to walk off.

'Is there a phone I can use?' She pointed toward a payphone on the wall. 'I don't have any money, and I can't just leave him. Please, just to get a taxi home or something, collect some things. Walking would take an age and I want to be here for him.' She turned.

'Fine, use my mobile. I have a taxi company in there. You'll have to go outside though', she said, tapping a 'Switch all mobiles off' sign near her head.

I stepped outside with the nurse's phone, dialling the taxi company. It rang, and I got through.

'Could I have a taxi from the hospital please? I'm near the Accident and Emergency.' The operator on the other end spoke.

'It'll be about ten minutes.'

'Thank you.' I said, shutting the lid of the phone. I handed it back to the nurse, and she smiled.

'Are you sure you'll be okay?' she asked with an element of concern in her voice. I nodded, simply to reassure her, and sat on a bench in the hospital's garden for the longest ten minutes of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The taxi finally arrived. I told him my address, and explained that I would have to pay after I had got some money from inside. This seemed to annoy him slightly, but he didn't audibly complain. We got to my front door about five minutes after we left the hospital, thankfully there wasn't much traffic around. I ran inside my still unlocked house, grabbed my phone, my keys, my purse, a bottle of water and ran across to Alex, paying the taxi driver on the way.

'Can you give me a lift back to the hospital?' I said as soon as he opened the door. 'I can't afford another taxi ride, and I needed to get my phone. Please?' He stood there for a second before running straight back to the cloakroom to get his jacket and keys. He slammed the door shut behind us and pointed to his car in front of the house. I got in the front, noticing the 'I'm on team coollike' badge on the dashboard. He didn't bother with a seatbelt, and thankfully the roads were clear. We didn't speak all the way there.

When we got there, it took us a while to find out where Charlie was, seeing as most of the nurses refused to speak to us. I found the one I had spoken to earlier by some mad coincidence, and she pointed us toward the intensive care ward. We speed walked all the way just to find he wasn't in there.

'Excuse me,' Alex said when we discovered that Charlie was nowhere to be found. 'Do you know the whereabouts of Charlie McDonnell?' The nurse turned and looked us up and down. Our eccentric fashion choices probably didn't help us here.

'I'm not allowed to disclose that information.' She said, almost robotic like. Unless you're family nobody is allowed information.

'We're as good as family. His mother is in Bath. I'm his housemate, and this is his girlfriend. If you want verification of who I am just look at his or my YouTube channel. I had a number four single last Christmas? Alex Day? No? Just tell us where he is.' Throughout Alex's little speech the nurse had been looking more and more frightened. Finally she decided to tell us where Charlie was.

'He's in theatre, they needed to operate on his ribs, they were broken. He should be out and in here soon, probably within the next few hours. Wait in that room over there; it has a sofa and a television. I'll tell you when he gets back here.' She started to walk toward one of the small rooms off this corridor. Alex and I shouted 'Thank you!' simultaneously, then the tears started to well up again. I was trying desperately to stop myself from crying, but it was too late, they were already rolling silently down my face. I looked to Alex as we sat down on the sofa in that room, and he couldn't fight them either.

He put his arm around my shoulders, and I put mine around his tiny stomach. We held each other through the pain, though all I wanted was a hug from Charlie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I don't know how long we held each other like that. I couldn't bear to let him go. His t-shirt was sodden with my tears, but I don't think either of us cared right at that moment. Our security was broken by a nurse coming in.

'He's okay. He's just coming round. He isn't going to want to talk, but it would be good if he knew you were there. He's in room three, just on the right.' She walked out again, looking busy.

'You ready?' Alex said to me. I nodded, took a deep breath and started to walk to Charlie's room. We reached his door, and paused for a moment, bracing ourselves for what we might be about to see. We opened the door and stepped into his room. I looked to the sleeping Charlie in the hospital bed, the bruises on his face disfiguring him, but not enough that he lost his beauty.

'Oh Charlie..' I said, wanting more than anything to go over and caress his face, but I didn't want to hurt him. I sat down in the chair next to his bed, looking at his face with complete adoration. Alex sat in the chair at the foot of his bed, his head in his hands. We waited for about ten minutes, when Charlie started to stir. His eyes flickered open, looking first to Alex and then to me.

'Lily..' he groaned. It clearly took him a lot of effort to. I assured him not to speak with a finger to my lips, smiling just to see him smile again.

'We'll stay, I promise. I won't leave you.' I spoke softly. He smiled and I took his hand, squeezing it as I did so.

We stayed by his side for hours on end, Alex and I covering each other when we had to have a shower or get food. He improved over the days and eventually weeks, slowly regaining movement and becoming more talkative. He was on a morphine high most of the days, but his ribs were still too painful for me to hug him. I had to make do with holding his hand, but that was all I needed. All I needed was for him to be okay.

Finally the day came for him to be discharged. With a final word from the nurses to be careful and to take it easy, he could go home. I helped him into the back of Alex's car and sat next to him, holding his hand all the way home. Charlie and I didn't leave each other's gaze all the way home, our eyes locked together, blue on brown.

I helped him out of the car, into his house and onto the sofa. Alex went to get his duvet from upstairs, and I reclined the seat for Charlie.

'Do you want anything? Tea? Hot Chocolate? Fishcustard?' I asked Charlie. A smile crept across his face as he realised he could once again enjoy a cup of tea while playing video games.

'Just a cup of tea please Lily. Then we can play Tetris on the Wii?' How could I refuse that gorgeous smile.

'Of course!' I said with a smile. I went straight to the kettle, filled it with water and flicked it on. Meanwhile, Alex was finding the Wii controllers. Those things always go missing. I stirred the milk into the tea and added the sugar, then took them through to the living room. I gave Charlie his and he smiled in thanks, and I sat down in between him and Alex, taking a sip of my tea and a controller from him. We put the game on, and soon I emerged as champion, beating both Alex and Charlie several times in a row.

'How did you get so good at Tetris?' asked Charlie.

'A mother who was playing Tetris the night before I was born.' I replied, laughing at their expressions of slight disbelief. 'Honestly!'

'Yeah.. We believe you..' said Alex sarcastically.

We played Tetris late into the night, me getting closer to Charlie after every game, until he was playing the game with an arm around my shoulders. I was incredibly aware of his ribs, so I made sure I didn't lean on him too heavily. Eventually I fell asleep in his arms, dropping the Wii remote into his lap.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I awoke on the sofa in Charlie's arms. How I had missed him. He was still sleeping, so I chose not to wake him, instead I just watched his beautiful face as he rested. Alex had obviously got up sometime after I fell asleep and gone to his own bedroom. Charlie's eyes soon opened, and he smiled when he realised he was home and he was still cradling me in his arms.

'Hello sweetie. How long have you been awake?' He said enquiringly, the sweetest expression on his face.

'Not long, don't worry. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you.' I said with a smile. Charlie brushed my bright hair out of my eyes, smiling when he saw me clearly once again.

'Thank you Lily. Thank you for staying by me. Thank you for being there all the time, even though I didn't open my eyes for most of it. When you had to leave and it was just Alex there, I could tell. Something changed in the room, it became.. empty? Alex has been my friend for a large portion of my life, but I didn't notice when he left. Not unless he announced it. I love you so much, if anything happened to you.. I don't think I could be as strong as you were. Nowhere near as strong. Never leave me Lily.' By this time Charlie was nearly crying. The only thing I could do was to pull him into a kiss, just as Alex happened to walk in. Talk about awkward.

'Nice to see you two are getting along.. When's the marriage?' Alex jested, laughing at his own joke. 'Anyone fancy a bacon sandwich?' Charlie and I both nodded, our faces scarlet.

We sat by the television, all three of us, for the rest of the morning, watching terrible daytime telly and making fun of all the programmes. Soon, Charlie sighed, and I asked him what the matter was.

'Nothing!' He assured me. 'I'm just thinking about how awesome you two are, and how I could never wish for better friends, better companions.' I giggled at the last words, Charlie looked puzzled for a second, then realised the Doctor Who reference, his wide smile joining mine.

'Who's up for a game of Sopio then?' Alex suggested openly, pulling two decks and the Still Got Legs booster out of his unfeasibly large pockets for such skinny jeans. I grabbed Charlie's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, looking to him.

'As long as me and Lily can be on a 'team' as such, I don't think she plays.. yet.' He said, quite accurately, making me feel warm and fuzzy inside. 'Please Alex?' I added, using my best pleading face, and his stony look softened.

'I'll beat you two anyway, you know that!' He agreed. I was determined not to let him win, although the odds were probably stacked in our favour to begin with.

'It's on.' Said Charlie and I in unison, our unplanned synchronicity making all three of us giggle while Alex dealt the cards.

We played long into the night, only stopping for fish and chips, mine being mainly fish because Charlie stole the majority of my chips, even after finishing his own. For a skinny guy he sure could eat, I wish I was built like that. Long past midnight, Charlie and I reigned victorious over the puny skills of nerimon, although I was unsure that he was playing fairly at all times of the night. I'm sure he deliberately did badly to make himself lose, just so we could get even more bigheaded about being so much better than him in every way possible.

I stayed the night at theirs again, I never wanted to leave this place. It was somehow so much more magical than in the videos, I hadn't even thought that possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke the next morning in Charlie's warm grasp. We were no longer in the living room where I was sure I had fallen asleep, instead we were three floors up, in Charlie's bedroom. Charlie's bedroom. It was so much more bare than other rooms I had seen of his, only in videos though, I couldn't comment on them in real life. It was only then it struck me, he didn't have to show this room to anybody. It was no longer the sought after location for interviewers across the nation's media, no longer the focus of most of his videos. This was his private place. And he had chosen to share it with me. I, Lily Jameson, was considered important enough in Charlie's eyes that he let me into his only private room, aside from his bathroom. That fact shocked me so much I must have tensed up, as Charlie started to stir with my slight movement.

All of a sudden, Forever Yours started blaring out of my phone at full volume. I reached into my pockets to see who was calling. It was Lottie, an old school friend of mine, who I had lived round the corner from ever since we were knee high to one of Charlie's ornamental mushrooms.

'Shh..' I snarled in frustration at my phone. I bounded off Charlie's bed, standing in the corridor opposite Miss Amy Pond. I mouthed sorry through the door at the now wide awake Charlie, picking up the phone with a hushed 'Hello?'

'I'm coming to stay at yours next week! As long as you don't mind of course..' Came an excited reply from the other end of the line.

'How! Since when! When are you arriving? I can't wait!' The whole conversation seemed to blur into one, I hadn't seen her for two years and she was my best friend.

'Calm down!' She practically had to shout to make me hear what she was saying. 'My train arrives next Wednesday. Can you pick me up from Liverpool Street Station?' I didn't know what to do, I can't drive and I don't really have enough money for a taxi.. I know!

'Hold on.' I told her, turning to Charlie. I got his attention and covered the receiver. 'Charlie.. Would you.. Can you give me a lift to the station to pick up my friend next Wednesday?' I used my pleading face again, half-smiling in the way I knew he liked.

'That'd be fine Lily.' He said in his gorgeous Bath accent. He patted the bed beside him, mouthing 'Hurry up!' I smiled at the sight, hurrying the rest of the phone conversation.

'I'll see you Wednesday then!' and with that I hung up, anxious to get back to Charlie. I put the phone back in my pocket and sprinted for the bed, jumping on it and landing surprisingly softly, my head practically in Charlie's lap.

'Who was that then?' He asked me, smiling as he looked down at my face, resting on his thigh.

'Oh just an old school friend. She's coming to stay for a bit next week. I hope you don't mind picking her up?' I said, scanning his face for any sign of reluctance. It stayed contented, he genuinely didn't mind acting like a taxi. 'It's fine,' he assured me as I continued to scan his expressions, 'it's the least I can do for the girl I love.' His every pore was exuding happiness. From that moment on, I knew I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.

I pulled him down so his face was mere inches from mine, our bodies diagonally across each other, the angle decreasing by the second. He lowered his face to mine. I could feel his breath, still sweet though it was morning breath, brushing gently across my face. Finally his body was directly above mine, and he leaned in to me, giving me a passionate kiss which both surprised and pleased me.

We kept kissing for what must have been hours, his hands daring to wander lower than they had before. Needless to say I returned the favour, and soon we were both spent. We lay on the bed, neither of us checking the time, just looking into each others' eyes and getting lost in what we saw. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I didn't see him for a few days. I was busy looking for work locally, and he was recording and editing a new video which was taking longer than he had anticipated. Soon it was Tuesday, Lottie was arriving tomorrow and her room still needed sorting. There were bedcovers _somewhere_ in the house, but I really needed help with getting my stuff out of there. I had been using it as a sort of storeroom, for chucking stuff in when I didn't know where I needed to put it, which was often.

I decided to pop across the road and ask Charlie and/or Alex if they could help me with the boxes, they had offered originally, but then the accident happened and I did it myself. This was a bigger job, to the Nericool location! I chucked on my black skinny jeans, my Tetris nerd shirt (What Nerdfighter didn't have one?), my starry suspender braces and my custom multi-coloured Converse and ran across the road, ensuring I looked both ways.

I knocked at the door of the Nericool location, this time in better mood than the last. Alex opened it.

'Charlie's in the office, don't barge in, he's filming. He missed you, Lily.' Alex smiled as he said that, the lop sided smile which made so many of his fans swoon, including me at one time. I walked through to their office, which was in the place of my living room. Like I said, the rooms were the same layout, but what we used them for was different. I had a large kitchen/diner in the basement-y area bit, whereas this was where their living room was as they used that space for their massive office. There was no door to knock on to announce my arrival, so I knocked on the wall instead. I could hear him talking to the camera, and poked my head around the corner to watch and to let him know who it was. He finished the section he was saying and pressing a button on his camera.

'Lily!' He said, standing up and pulling me into a tight embrace. 'I've missed you so much, I hate being without you.' He looked as though he might cry, so I stopped him saying anything further by pulling his lips to mine. We kissed for longer than was probably appropriate considering we had only been apart for a matter of days, pulling apart because we both felt it necessary.

'I was thinking..' Charlie began. I held up a finger to silence him.

'You can tell me in a minute, fancy coming over to help me move some boxes? Alex can come if you think you'll need some more help.' He looked at me, smiling.

'I think that I'll manage just fine. Anyway, I wanted to speak to you.'

'You can do that when we get over there, it doesn't take a second to walk across the road, and make sure you look this time! I don't want to spend any more time crying because I think I might lose you.' I grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the front door.

'Hang on' he said, 'I just need to upload this video, my fans will be angry.' He walked towards the computer, found the right files on his camera which was already connected with a cable, and pressed upload. 'All done! We can go now.' He smiled at me, held his hand out and we walked towards the exit of his house.

'Have fun!' Came a shout from the back room. 'And don't forget to use protection' Alex laughed, poking his head round the corner and winking as we opened the front door. We stepped into the small street that separated our lives, ensuring to triple check both ways before embarking on the small journey to my house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I opened the door, I hadn't bothered locking it just for a small journey across the road. We stepped inside, I closed the door behind us and Charlie picked me up into his arms. He spun me around and then set me down again, hugging me tightly.

'I've really missed you Lily.' He whispered in my ear. 'Shall we get to the boxes? The sooner it's done..' He trailed off as I led him up the stairs to Lottie's room. I opened the door, and he stepped back slightly with shock.

'Sorry, I know there's a lot of stuff.. This is where I put thing I didn't know where to put, but I'll probably have room somewhere else, It's just a question of sorting through it all..' Somehow I had ended with more than a house full of things just in my old bedroom, which didn't seem possible. But I guess I had always had trouble with hoarding, I didn't used to throw anything away except things which would decompose. 'I'll go get some bin bags.. I have a feeling we're gonna need them.'

I ran down the stairs as had become my custom every time I had to descend, pushing the door of the kitchen open. I went straight for the bin bags under the sink, grabbing about five. I sprinted back up the stairs on all fours as I usually did, forgetting Charlie was at the top listening to everything I was doing.

'What was that about?' He said as I walked into the room, smiling at my now flushed face.

'I forgot you were here, so I acted like the three year old I am!' I chuckled, throwing a bin bag at his face.

We worked solidly for the next few hours, chucking out things like cardboard and paper left over from the move, and old clothes that I still kept for some reason even though they didn't fit or were worn and tatty. Inevitably, this included some underwear, which Charlie took great pleasure in putting on and pretending to be a woman. Soon we came to a very familiar box at the back. Very familiar indeed.

Charlie picked up the box, my memory box, and I blushed as he opened the lid. The first thing on top was a picture of him and Alex. I don't know where it was from, I just thought it was a nice picture. He went through, laughing at some, and asking me to explain others. In total, there were five pictures of him, two of Alex, and one of the whole of Chameleon Circuit. There was a picture of me from when I was five, in the snow next to the snowman I built, one of me in a hideously tight lycra costume showing off my flexibility in a crazy acrobatic pose at a dance show from when I was fourteen, and a terrible picture of me meeting Derren Brown, accompanied with a signed theatre ticket.

'You know what you should do with these?' Charlie said. I shook my head in reply. 'Make a Wall of Stuff. I mean it, it's fun! Do you have any blue tack? We could do that now, there's not much left, and it's not even lunch time, we can come back to this.' My room was a bit of a mess, but nothing a few minutes couldn't take care of, shoving things in my wardrobe.

'Okay Charlie, would you mind making us some tea while I sort some things out in my room? I should really keep it tidier, but I'm a messy person.' I used my smiley-pleading face again, feeling slightly guilty for begging him, but it really was necessary tidying.

'That's fine Lily, I was gonna make one for myself anyway I think. See you in a couple of minutes, and I am coming in, so you better be ready!' he said with a cheeky wink, walking out of the spare room. I picked up the memory box and headed to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I shoved things under my bed, in the boxes that were left from the moving, I hung clothes up, and I finished the split second before Charlie walked in the door with the tea.

'I hope you're done!' He says, pushing the door open with his back. He came and sat next to me on my bed, handing me my tea.

'Thank you', I say with a smile. We take a sip at the same time, laughing again at our unintentional synchronicity.

'This should be fun.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We went through the memory box, putting nearly everything on the wall. Charlie took great pride in putting pictures of himself up, you would think he was starting to get big headed or something. It had a drawing Charlie did of me, while I was putting some things up, in the middle, and it had all the photos and things from the memory box around the outside. I had photographed things like show programmes and put them up as well, and printed some photos of things we both loved, like Doctor Who characters and even science related images off to help fill it out. Soon nearly the whole wall was covered, and we decided to have a packet of crisps and a sandwich for lunch.

Charlie picked me up, he had decided to carry me down the stairs, which I thought was unbelievably cute and romantic. He held me in a bridal lift, descending the stairs carefully, my arms draped around his neck. We kissed when we reached the bottom, and he set me down onto my feet again. As we walked through to the kitchen, he held my hand tightly, as though he never wanted to let go. I sat at the table, and he made the sandwiches. I had a banana sandwich, whereas he had ham and salad. We talked while he made them, with no real subject or point to our conversations, but just to be talking to him made me happy.

When we had finished lunch we decided to go and clear out the little that was remaining in the room. It didn't take long, and soon all that was left was to make the bed. I did that without Charlie helping much, he said he wasn't very good with bedclothes.

'Lily, I never got the chance to ask you,' he said when I had finished making the bed and had sat on it with a relieved exhalation of breath, 'Do you want to go out tonight, for a meal? I know an excellent restaurant just around the corner, you wouldn't have to pay, and we never got the chance last time.' He visibly relaxed as soon as he had said this, his shoulders loosening.

'I would love to, Charlie' I replied with a smile, looking into his dreamy eyes with specks that shone like stars in those eyes of blue. I do love that colour, I thought to myself. 'Come back over in about half an hour, I need to get ready, and make sure you look both ways this time!' I said that last part jokingly, but he took it as a serious warning.

'Will do, I never want to spend any more time in a hospital.' He laughed to himself, though I was unsure why. 'See you in thirty!' He got up, went downstairs and let himself out, leaving me to get ready. I already knew what I was going to wear.

XxX

I went upstairs and pulled out a blue dress from my wardrobe. TARDIS blue. It matched my hair. It had white lace detailing on it, so it really did look like something based on the Type 40. I had some pumps which were like converse, but grey striped and some other brand that I'd never heard of, an example of me being the cheapskate I am and not buying proper branded products. I didn't really care for the label, as long as it looks good. I had some black tights underneath the dress, as it was a bit too short for someone with my figure to get away with going bare legged. I pulled my hair into a side plait, fixing it with dubious amounts of hairspray, and grabbed my black studded bag which I got a while back in my old town.

I looked at the time. He had only left five minutes ago. Time for me to become the girl who waited.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I waited for those twenty five minutes, excited yet nervous for our first 'proper' date. There was a knock at the door, him of course. I almost squealed with delight as I opened it, he held out his hand and I took it, shutting the door behind me. He led me to Alex's car.

'He said I could borrow it.' He explains, almost looking as though he were begging me not to complain.

'I don't mind, honestly, as long as I'm with you.' I smiled and looked him in the eye across the car roof. We got in the car, and he pulled a CD out of the glove box, Soup Sessions.

'All Alex has is himself! I didn't realise he was so vain..' We chuckled at this, and anyway, I didn't mind, Alex's music is good. 'And we're off..' Charlie pressed play as he started to pull away, I wondered if it was a routine and if he was trying to beat the CD to our destination, it wasn't a long one.

'Looks like I've fallen in love again..' The CD began. I could almost feel Charlie radiating a mix between happiness and embarrassment, the atmosphere was strange, a mix between tense and hilarious. When it reached 'Lie down let me in' I couldn't help but laugh, and Charlie joined in, it was as though it was what he had been waiting for this the whole 30 second journey so far.

The trip continued like that, odd moments of silence and laughing at Alex's lyrics. His music is really good, I love it, it's just a bit awkward when you know the person who is singing about lying down, and letting him in. We arrived just as the last track finished, the counter on the CD player resetting to zero just as the keys were pulled out of the ignition. Charlie got out, walked around to my side and held out his hand. I took it gladly, and followed him inside this grand restaurant we were parked beside. From the smells radiating from inside, I could tell that it served Italian food, there was that mix of dough and olives and pasta that is unique to Italian cooking.

'After you' he chuckled as we reached the doorway of what I could now see was a very posh and expensive looking Italian themed restaurant, with small booths all around, no ordinary tables. It was perfect, and I was only just inside the door.

'Table for two please' he said to the waitress just inside the doorway, and she led us to a small booth in a secluded area of the restaurant. 'Like it?' He raised his eyebrows slightly, in a way that made me swoon.

'I love it Charlie. How did you know about this place? It's not like it's on a main street or anything..' I trailed off, not quite thinking about what I was saying, praying to myself he wouldn't take it the wrong way. Thankfully he just tapped his nose with a smile and opened the menu.

'What do you fancy?' He asked me. 'Share a pizza? Only the finest pizza of course, I wouldn't expect anything less for my beautiful lady..' I blushed deeply as he said this, smiling into my chest as I tried to hide my slight embarrassment from him.

'Okay Charlie, you order, I trust you, but please no fishcustard, I don't feel up to it right now!' We giggled at my mention of this dish which might have even been the reason we got together in the first place. Charlie called a waitress over, and placed our order.

'The Pizza al Prosciutto looks nice,' said Charlie to the waitress. 'Can we have a large one of them please, and two large banana milkshakes.' Hang on, banana milkshake! That's my favourite, how did he know about my favourite drink?

'Charlie, how did you know that was my favourite drink?' I asked him with an enquiring look on my face.

'Lucky guess..' He winked at me, laughing. I was baffled, but I let it go.

The rest of the evening carried on just as smoothly, we had our pizza then shared a large bowl of ice cream. I got some down my chin, and Charlie decided to lick it off, rather than tell me about it. I was glad for the privacy of the booth, if someone saw us… Especially if they were a fangirl. That would be hell. The time passed quickly, and soon Charlie asked for the bill.

The waitress passed the card reader to him, and I saw his eyebrows raise when the price flashed up on the screen.

'How much was it? Do you want me to pay you some when we get back?' I didn't want to feel as though I'd taken advantage, I wasn't well off but I could probably afford this.

'Don't worry.' He smiled at me after removing his debit card from the Chip and Pin machine. I hoisted my bag back onto my shoulder, took his outstretched hand, and we were off, out of the crowded yet private restaurant and into London's night time streets.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We walked hand in hand, out of the restaurant, and surprisingly, past the car.

'Where are we going?' I said with a hint of apprehension, looking to Charlie's streetlight illuminated face for some small comfort.

'It's a surprise. Trust me.' And with that I leant into him slightly more, and went with him wherever we were going. I really hoped he had a plan, wandering around the streets of London at 10pm was never a good idea if you didn't know where you were headed.

We walked for what seemed like hours, thought it must have only been minutes. Soon we came to a park, Hyde Park I later learned. Charlie led me down a long path lit by old fashioned street lamps every so often. He then took me off the path and through a small gap in some trees. It lead to a clearing, a small patch of grass surrounded by trees and hedges, completely obscured from everywhere else. We were deep enough in the park that you could no longer hear the incessant noise of London traffic, and far enough away from the main features of the park that nobody would stumble across it by accident. It was beautiful, so serene.

'Wow..' I gasped, pulling Charlie into a hug, I loved him more now than I ever had done before. He spread his jacket out on the floor, and gestured for me to sit on it. I did so gladly, and he sat next to me on the dew soaked grass. His arm soon found its way around my shoulders as we watched the night sky from the quietest place in the whole of London, or so it seemed at that moment.

Soon sitting had turned to laying, and I was nestled comfortably into his chest. We didn't talk, we didn't need to. The moment was beautiful without a good conversation to accompany it, speech might have even ruined it. I don't know when I fell asleep, but I dreamt of being with Charlie my whole life. I dreamt of our wedding, our kids, and I dreamt of remembering back to that moment with a smile on my face. I had never been truly happy until I found him.

I woke before the sun, not hard at this time of year. I was feeling the cold, but I lay there with Charlie's sleeping form for a moment longer before moving and risking waking him. I checked my phone for the time, and this disturbed him as my phone had been in the pocket closest to his leg. It was nearly 8am, not nearly as stupid a time to wake up as I thought it might have been.

Charlie opened his eyes as I was looking at them, as I was thinking how lucky I was to have found someone so perfect, someone so.. Charlie. They were a bluer blue than I think I have ever seen, like looking into the time vortex itself. There was something so captivating about them that I couldn't put my finger on, I just wanted to stare at his light blue, speckled, glorious eyes until time itself ended. But that didn't look like it was going to happen very soon, so I snapped myself out of it just as I realised he had been talking to me.

'Oh, sorry..' I said sheepishly, looking down to hide my embarrassment. 'What were you saying?' I smiled in a hope he would smile back, and luckily it was returned.

'That you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we've only known each other a matter of weeks, but we've been through more together than some people do in their whole lives.." He had pulled me to standing, and himself had kneeled down onto one knee. This couldn't be happening.. No.. Oh My Bloody Nora. "Lily Jameson, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" I was flooded with happiness, tears rushing to my cheeks as I pulled him into a tight embrace.

"YES!" I practically screamed down his ear, pulling his face toward mine and into one of the best kisses I think I've ever had. It was so romantic, so emotional, so needy but yet so gentle.. It was perfect. He put the ring on my finger, a silver band with a TARDIS blue encrusted gem. I was shaking from the shock, this morning was perfect. He picked up his jacket and led me out of the clearing while it was still dark, stopping on top of a small hill. I watched the sunrise with him, hand in hand. A perfect start to a perfect day, I thought to myself.

And then I remembered Lottie.


End file.
